Confrontion
by fluffyviolence
Summary: Summary: It has been a year since fairy tail has disbanded. Lucy is feeling incredibly alone. Natsu said he'd be back in a year but that is looking more unlikely. Now its been a couple of months and Natsu and everyone else just waltzed back into her life like they never left. She is ready to blow a gasket.


**Hi! My name is fluffyviolence and this is my first published story. Its just a oneshot and its not a lot of words. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but please don't be too mean. I love all of you writers out there that inspired me to do this. So without further delay... my first story!**

Lucy's POV

Those stupid idiots! Thinking they can just show up and everything would be back to normal. Well, no they can not do that to her and she was going to tell her nakama _exactly_ what she thinks.

At the moment Juvia and Gray were sitting on the couch talking to The Thunder God Tribe and the Strauss siblings, Gajeel and formerly known as Team Shadow Gear were catching up with the Connells, Romeo and Wendy, who finally grew a chest. Macao, Wakaba and Master Makarov were making lewd comment about the girls in the room. Everyone else just mingled around. Natsu and Happy sat by the food table inhaling everything in sight. It didn't take long for them to notice Lucy shaking tremendously.

"Lucy? Child, are you okay?" Master said with concern.

"Lu? What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Luce you're being weird again. Guess you can't grow out of that." Natsu chuckled. That was the last straw.

" YOU FUCKING MORONS!" Everyone recoiled in shock. Even Laxus's eyes widened. They were not used to their sweet and kind Lucy to use such language. "YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU CAN COME BACK INTO MY LIFE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT?! **NO!**" She then collapsed in a heap of sobs.

"Luce…" Natsu kneeled down next to her and tried to hold her. She smacked him away.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch." Lucy growled. He backed away slowly not wanting to anger her more.

"Why are you so mad at us? What did we do?"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? You all left me! Thats what did!"

"My child… You can't be angry at us for that."

"I CAN'T BE ANGRY AT YOU! YES I CAN! You all had someone to be with when the guild was disbanded. You know who I had? NO ONE! You guys left over night… I couldn't even say goodbye."

"Lushy…" Natsu said sadly.

"And you! You were the worst of them all! You, Natsu Dragneel, just left a damn note! You know how terrible I felt! I've been alone for most of my life. Mom dying when I was seven, father ignoring me for seven years, being completely alone for a year with only my spirits to keep me company when I ran away. **(A/N: lets say she ran away when she was fourteen, found at fifteen and is now eighteen.)** And after 10 YEARS **(counting the time skip) **you all leave me alone, like I never mattered to you. MY FRIENDS! I know I might seem selfish, but you were my family. I've been ignored and abandoned my family…

"Lucy," Natsu started, "you don't know how hard it was to leave you like that."

"Yes Natsu. I did know how hard it was. It was as hard as trying to except you leaving me." By this time everyone else left the room not wanting to get caught in the heated argument that was about to occur.

"Lucy… it was something I had to do"

"Well you could have taken me with you." At this point both Lucy and Natsu were red in the face.

"GODDAMMIT LUCY JUST COME BACK TO THE GUILD!"

" I CAN'T. HOW CAN I BE SURE YOU WON'T ABANDON ME AGAIN!"

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT NEARLY KILLED ME!"

" WELL IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST KISS ME!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and slammed his mouth onto hers.

In that kiss it expressed every feeling they've felt the past year. The pain, the fear, the love, and the pure burning passion. Once they were done kissing **(coughcough eating each others faces) **Natsu put his forehead against his loves head. "Please Lucy," he was starting to get misty in the eyes, "come back home…"

Lucy smiled. The first real smile in a long time. " I wouldn't imagine being anywhere else." And with that said they leaned in to kiss again. (And nobody wanted to see that).

EXTRA

The rest of the former guild members were in the other room trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. When they heard the couple in question kissing the majority of fairy tail girls squealed in delight. "YES!" Mirajane screamed, "My ship has finally sailed!"

**So thats it for my first story I hope i didn't disapoint any of you who even bothered to click on this. Those who did click on it I would like to thank you. So Thank You. Please tell me if I should continue writing stories or give up on my dream of writing.**


End file.
